Le champ du passé
by sakurinhatake
Summary: Tori, une jeune femme qui ressemble étrangement à Kakashi, demande de l'aide à l'équipe 7. Une personne se faisant appeler "La Faucheuse" tue les fermiers des champs familiaux. Kakashi part découvrir sa famille, mais se fera-t-il faucher? Et son passé le laissera-t-il indifférent?


Sur le terrain d'entraînement n3, Naruto, Sasuke et Sakura s'entraînaient ardemment.

Le blondinet ne supportait plus de ne pas recevoir de mission digne de ce nom depuis une semaine. Attraper des chats, encore et toujours des mois durant. Il devrait aller voir le vieil Hokage au plus vite.

Naruto tira ses amis avec lui dans les rues de Konoha, et alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le grand bâtiment rouge, une jeune femme les arrêta.

"-Je vous en supplie, j'ai besoin d'aide! De ninjas! Où est le Hokage? Je...

-Calmez-vous, mademoiselle. On allait justement le voir. Vous nous accompagnez? tenta Naruto pour la rassurer.

-D'a-d'accord..."

La jeune femme avait les cheveux longs, jusque dans son dos. Mais ce qui frappait le plus les trois genins, c'était la couleur argentée de sa soyeuse chevelure. Ce gris ressemblait étrangement à ceux de leur sensei. Elle semblait d'ailleurs avoir le même âge que lui. Ils ont essayé d'en savoir plus sur cette mystérieuse personne, mais sa gorge s'était si nouée qu'aucun son n'en sortait.

Ce n'est qu'en face du Sandaime qu'elle put parler calmement de ce qui la tracassait.

"-Bonjour, Maître Hokage, je me prénomme Tori, et je viens d'une zone de champs, à l'est du village. Ma région est touchée par une vague d'assassinats perpétrée par une personne qui se fait appeler "La Faucheuse". Vous devez nous porter secours! On ne se sent plus en sécurité, pas même dans notre maison! Je vous en supplie, envoyez des ninjas régler ce problème!

-Je comprends. Cette région appartient à votre clan, qui fait parti de nos alliés, nous ne pouvons donc ne pas agir. De plus, vos champs nous apporte beaucoup de blé, et si ce problème n'est pas réglé, cela pourrait nuire à notre économie... ajouta Hiruzen dans sa barbe. Nous allons vous envoyer...

-Hé! Hé! On peut y aller, nous! s'exclama Naruto en faisant de grands gestes.

-Cette mission doit être de rang B, il est hors de question que j'envoie des enfants là-bas.

-Pff... On a déjà réussi une mission de rang B alors qu'on était sensé être des débutants. Là, on est plus fort, et on aurait pas le droit d'y aller? En plus, je suis sûr que Kakashi-sensei serait ravi d'aider cette jolie dame.

-Je suis d'accord avec ce crétin, continua Sasuke. Vous nous sous-estimez beaucoup, nous ne sommes plus des enfants sans défense, nous sommes de vrais ninjas!

-Si Sasuke dit qu'on peut y arriver... chuchota Sakura pour elle même. Eh bien, c'est que nous en avons les capacités! finit-elle à haute voix.

-... Très bien... Vous avez gagnés... Je vais convoquer Kakashi."

Pendant ce temps, le concerné était encore à la stèle des héros. Il avait cette mauvaise habitude de se recueillir si longtemps qu'il arrivait toujours en retard aux rendez-vous, faute de voir passer le temps.

Un homme vint le rejoindre, silencieux.

"-Salut, Tenzo.

-Euh, bonjour, sempai. Le Hokage vous a demandé.

-D'accord, j'arrive dans deux minutes.

-Je pense qu'il vaut mieux que vous y alliez tout de suite. C'est pour une mission alors...

-Très bien, très bien... Je te suis..."

Kakashi se retrouva rapidement devant le maître du trio légendaire. La présence de Tori le perturba légèrement, mais il fit comme si de rien était. Elle se présentait de la même manière que précédemment, puis laissait le chef du village lui donner sa mission.

"-Leurs champs ne se situent pas si loin de Konoha. Si vous partez dans une heure, vous devriez y arriver avant la tombée de la nuit, précisa le vieil homme. Ne traînez pas en chemin.

-Compris, répondirent les ninjas en chœur."

Les ninjas se séparant pour se préparer, Tori se décida à les attendre au point de rendez-vous, à la porte est. Le temps passa lentement.

Finalement, l'équipe 7 apparaissait au loin. Personne n'était en retard, ce qui surpris les trois plus jeunes.

Sur le chemin, Naruto posait beaucoup de questions à l'étrangère. À quoi ressemblait sa maison, comment était la vie à la campagne, les gens, et surtout, pourquoi elle avait les mêmes traits que leur sensei. À cette question, les deux aux cheveux argentés se regardèrent pour mieux se fuir des yeux.

"-Nous faisons parti du même clan, murmurait Tori.

-Pourquoi vous vous parlez pas plus que ça? continua Naruto avec ses interrogations.

-On ne se connait pas. D'ailleurs, c'est bien la première fois que je rencontre un membre de mon clan, en dehors de mon père... avoua l'homme au Sharingan.

-Comment ça se fait?

-Notre clan a pour habitude de travailler la terre, reprit Tori. Lors des deux précédentes guerres, il a été demandé à notre clan d'y envoyer des gens pour en faire des ninjas de Konoha. Rares sont ceux qui ont survécus, mais la majorité d'entre-eux sont revenus auprès de leur famille. Mes parents en ont fait parti. Malheureusement, ma mère a succombé à une maladie qu'elle avait attrapée sur le front...

-Vous le saviez, sensei?

-... Non, disons que je n'ai jamais pris le temps d'en apprendre plus sur ma famille...

-C'est sûr que si vous aviez été d'un clan prestigieux de Konoha qui ne sert pas qu'à combler le manque d'effectif, vous auriez voulu tout savoir! s'emporta Tori. ...excusez-moi...

-... C'est pas grave.

-Vous n'aimez pas Konoha, n'est-ce pas? risqua Sasuke.

-C'est à cause de ce village que nombre de nos membres y ont laissé la vie, même notre précédent chef n'en est jamais revenu! Si nous n'avions pas perdu notre chef, jamais cette "Faucheuse" ne terrifierait tout le monde... Et nous en sommes réduits à demander de l'aide aux gens qui ont causé notre perte...

-Cette détresse... elle était jouée, alors? demanda Sakura, attristée.

-... Nan, j'étais vraiment paniquée... Mais maintenant que j'ai repris mon sang-froid, je ne comprends pas comment j'en suis arrivée là..."

La conversation mettant tout le monde mal à l'aise, Naruto parvint à la faire dériver vers quelque chose de plus joyeux.

Tori voyait bien que ces enfants ne devaient pas subir le ressentiment qu'elle éprouvait pour leur village. Elle finit par ce lier d'amitié avec eux.

Cependant, elle avait quelques difficultés avec Kakashi, puisque lui avait choisi de ne pas revenir, elle devait donc le considérer comme un traître, non?

Quoiqu'il en soit, c'était lui qui allait chasser la terreur de leurs champs. Il fallait donc lui faire un minimum confiance.

 **Chapitre suivant:**

 **Sobo, la grand-mère chef**

 _Description d'un OC:_ _Nom: Tori Hatake_

 _(Oiseau champ)_

 _Âge: 29 ans_

 _Ce qu'elle aime: La liberté, le blé, sa famille_

 _Ce qu'elle déteste: Konoha, les lâches et les corbeaux_

 _Son rêve: Voyager à travers le monde avec son père_

 _Intrépide et aventurière, Tori a grandi avec les récits de voyages de son père._

La _réalité de son clan l'a rapidement fait mûrir en une femme sachant contenir sa tristesse, pas les autres sentiments._

De _nature protectrice, elle n'hésite pas à braver les interdits lorsque cela semble nécessaire._

Elle _n'arrive pas à détester une personne éternellement, surtout quand la personne est sincère avec elle._

Quand _elle était petite, sa grand-mère l'appelait "Oiseau dans les nuages" parce qu'elle rêvassait souvent et était tête en l'air._


End file.
